March
March is a teenage girl who pretends to be a boy (no one but Jake knows March's real gender). When she was little she became possessed by a thorny ILL that will take possession of her body and soul if she ever falls in love, this being the reason she hides her gender from most people. She becomes an Ciste Vihad, a person with powers that can dispel Ills. Appeareance March is describes as a enchanting young girl (a boy by most who do not know she is a girl) with raven black hair with blood-colored highlights cut short to help her appear as a boy. She has dark brown eyes and a fine physique. She is dressed with a black and white outfit most of the time, resembling an appearance crossed between a hooded traveler and a joker. When under possession of the Ill within her, March's eyes become dilated and grows a pair of dark-red horns on her forehead, displaying an insane grin across her face. Personality March has a happy attitude despite her horrible past. She seems to genuinely love to help others and goes out of her way to protect people. She does appear to have a stubborn streak like when she refuses to forgive Belma after the incident at the Bakers residence. Despite her guise as a man, March is far from a tomboy. She's shown to be overwhelmed by her emotions, openly weeping at Yovell's story about her unborn baby and attempting to kill Count Vidolf in rage when she finds out about the terrible murders he was involved in. It's also shown that she secretly wishes she could be more like a lady, putting on the wedding dress Mrs. Beaver left her and sneaking into a Mistress Morner's ball in a fine dress. When possessed, the Ill within her is shown to be crazed and homicidal, with a goal to hunt down the blood of fellow Ill, given the tragedy that sparked it to life was caused by one. History March, as a young girl, lived in a poor village with her older sister Raspberry. The villagers were terrorized by an evil women named Lady Janjaghee, who was possesed by a ILL and used hooks to drain blood from the bodies of young women to drink and "Feel young again". She forced the villagers to create hooks that drained blood to use as torture devices after they lost in some unnamed war. It is revealed that March's parents where also forced to work for her until Lady Janjaghee killed them. This left March bitter and she questioned why they kept helping. Lady Janjaghee promised the villagers that if they built one last device for her she would leave them alone and grant them land. They build the device and presented it to her. She was delighted and says, "I'm looking forward to the next piece you make... That one will be the last, I promise." This enrages March and she yells at the Lady, calling her a liar. Raspberry stops March but the damage is already done and the village is attacked by Lady Janjaghee's soldiers after she orders them to keep the young and execute the rest. March is shocked but is quickly knocked in the back of the head by a soldier, the last thing she sees being her sister getting dragged away while yelling March's name. When March wakes up she is surrounded by the bodies of the dead villagers. She is frightened by this grotesque sight and tries to escape when a voice tells her to run past the dead bodies so she can live. March refuses and begins to blame herself for the death of the village. Then the door opens to reveal Jake, another Ciste Vihad, who has come looking for the ILL. She hands March a bell that tells when ILL are near and tell her to run when it rings. Jake also swears on her life that March will not die. The two separate and March runs into an illusion that she thinks is her sister but turns out to be the evil Ill. Scared, March runs back to the room and follows the voice's instructions, coming across an old hook hanging from the ceiling. March realises that the voice is coming from the hook and that her parents were the ones who created it. In despair March touches the hook, becoming possessed by an ILL and proceeds to kill Lady Janjaghee. Jake rushes in and prompts to kill the ILL but then it speaks to her saying that if she killed the ILL, then March would die too. The ILL states that it would fall asleep but if March is to ever fall in love then her beating heart would wake it up and it would torture her. Jake agrees and takes March to work for Rodin as a Ciste Vihad. Category:Characters Category:Ciste Vihad Category:Ill Category:Protagonists